Муджа Кина
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} |роль=Соперница Заместитель медсестры |возраст= Около 20-тиQuestions about Muja and Mida (Second Try XD) |характер=Глупая и неуклюжая (На официальном сайте) Герой (В игре)Will you be able to kill the nurse then? |репутация = -3 в целом Нравится — 0 Пугает — 0 Уважаема — -10thumb|center |любовь=Сенпай |сила=Не способна к самооборонеIn academy high school all faculty members must have self-defense training and be capable of overpower a crazy student by force but... Is Muja going to have this kind of power? |озвучка=Dawn M. Bennett |появление=6 неделя |цвет волос=Светло-розовый |цвет глаз=Светло-фиолетовый }} : Примечание: сейчас в комментариях проходит голосование, какой перевод имени оставлять: Муджа (более корректный) или Мия (некорректный, но старый). Пожалуйста, проголосуйте за один из вариантов ответом на соответствующий комментарий к данной статье. Муджа Кина (англ. Muja Kina) — шестая соперница Аяно и заместитель Насу Канкоши. Внешний вид У Муджи светлая кожа, светло-розовые волосы и светло-фиолетовые глаза. Она носит очень короткий халат медсестры с короткими рукавами, низким воротником. Она также носит медицинскую шапочку, светло-розовые чулки до бедер с белыми подтяжками и белые туфли на небольшом каблуке. Личность В отличие от Миды Раны, Муджа должна быть «чистой» и «невинной». В то время как она будет также совершать частые сексуальные намеки, они будут непреднамеренными с её стороныThe nurse rival is meant to be pure and innocent.. Если она станет свидетелем убийства, она будет крайне напугана, и побежит в учительскую, чтобы оповестить остальных. Возможно, сначала она побежит не тудаjust some questions for yandere dev :p. Если бы у неё был перцовый баллончик, то, скорее всего, она бы направила его струю на себяSuggestion for Muja Kina (Reaction to murder and physical stat). Её архетип — «моэ» или «moe»: милый и невинный персонаж, зачастую — застенчивый, наивный, несколько неуклюжий. Отношения Сенпай В финальной версии игры, Сенпай будет болеть в течение одной недели, в то время как Муджа будет в школе. Он будет навещать её один раз в деньI've noticed something about the nurse's aura. She has the same aura as Osana-chan. Сенпая привлекают сексуальные медсестры, что способствует развитию их отношений во время взаимодействийI heard that the nurse was going to be a rival, but is Senpai really going to accept the nurse though?. Если она начнет встречаться с Сенпаем, он продолжил бы карьеру в медицинской отрасли. What would Senpai's life look like if he ended up with one of the other rivals?. Ухажер В будущем, Аяно сможет свести медсестру с её ухажером. YandereDev не уверен насчёт того, что её ухажером будет один из учениковcan we match make the teacher and nurse to other staff members?. Интересы thumb|center|300px : Примечание: Представленные интересы могут измениться в финальной версии игры. На данный момент интересы соперниц можно узнать только через интернет, но для удобства их «получение» описано так же, как и у других учеников. Нравится * Готовка — Пройти с ней мимо клуба кулинарии. * Наука — Пройти с ней мимо клуба науки. * Литература — Зайти с ней в библиотеку. * Одиночество — Пройти с ней мимо библиотеки. * Растения — Пройти с ней мимо растений в клубе садоводства. Не нравится * Боевые искусства — Пройти с ней мимо клуба боевых искусств. * Спорт — Зайти с ней в спортзал. * Справедливость ― Узнать через Cyberstalk. * Насилие — Подойти с ней к правонарушителям. * Сплетни ― Использовать «Сплетни» в разговоре с Мией Факты * Муджа больше не появится в школе после того, как кончится ее неделя, даже если она была устранена мирноThe rivals who are a part of the school's staff are substitutes.. ** YandereDev может придумать историю, связанную с причиной, по которой Муджа останется, после того, как её неделя закончитсяWhat will Muja and Mida do when you befriend them?. ** Возможно, она останется в школе в качестве стажера или интернаDid you decide if Mida and Muja were going to stay after their week? And if you did, what’s the in-game explaination for it?. * Её имя образовано от слияния слов «Муджаки» (mujaki, 無邪気), что переводится как «невинная» и «глупая» и «な» (на) (прилагательное-модификатор). Это является противоположностью Миды Раны. * В финальной версии игры, если ученик будет отравлен или утоплен, то свидетели будут прибегать к ней вместо учителейa bystander student getting a teacher, will they call the nurse instead?. * YandereDev считает, что когда Муджа была моложе и посещала академию, то всегда хотела признаться в любви под сакурой, но не могла найти правильного человека. Она дала бы компенсацию за это ребяческим способом, признавшись Сенпаю под сакурой.Adult Rival Confessions. * У неё не будет шкалы репутации, однако, у неё будет шкала «качества выполнения работы», которая может быть понижена иным способом (не сплетнями). * YandereDev не верит, что она знакома с Мидой РанойQuestions Mostly About Mida!. * YandereDev сказал, что она может быть единственным членом факультета, который не будет иметь специальной подготовки для самообороны. ** YandereDev считает, что кассеты директора объяснят, почему она была нанята, несмотря на отсутствие у нее подготовки к самооборонеQuestions for yandev. ** Однако при нападении на Муджу мини-игра с борьбой будет активирована, хоть Кина и будет одной из самых слабых физически соперницNext random questions + Reputation idea. * Её любимая еда — сахарная вата. Источники en:Muja Kina es: Muja Kina de:Muja Kina fr: Muja Kina it:Muja Kina pl: Muja Kina pt-br:Muja Kina zh-tw: Muja Kina Категория:Персонал Категория:Соперницы Категория:Персонажи Категория:Герой (характер) Категория:В разработке Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Взрослые